Viper
Viper is a SandWing and one of Luckybird7765's OCs. This character has nothing to do with The Canon Viper, though they have an unofficial relationship. Appearance Although Viper really isn't that large, his demeanor and ego can cause you to believe so. His main scale color is a darkish sandy color, though it has hint of tan. His undersides and lower parts of his legs have gold scales on them, and around his shoulder they especially stick out. His barb is much darker than his scales, almost a complete jet black. His iris too, is a very dark black, though it is very slightly green at the edges. Unlike his mother, his sclera is visible. His body is criss-crossed by a few sets of small brown stripes, always coming in sets of two. There are two sets on his neck, one behind his eyes, one on the bridge of his snout, one on all four of his wrists, one on the shoulders, two on his underbelly, and three on his tail. His ears and wings are torn up slightly from his many fights, though both are still fully functional. His claws are long and black. Many scars on his body tear him up, from scrapes to cuts. One of the many scars was one on the side of his face, making him seem like he is permanently grimacing. Personality Childhood Not much is known about his life before his orphaning by the death of his father, though they were very close. Burn had kept them all in her stronghold, safe from enemies, intending to train both of her sons to be great warriors and help win her the war. However, secretly their father, Saguaro, taught them different things, like how to read. However, at that time only the elder of the two, Coyote, was able to do so while the younger one wasn't able to remember. He talked frequently of how there was a better life out there, past all of the violence. One day, he announced to Burn that he was switching sides of the war, and intended to leave that very day with his two sons. To Burn's credit, she managed to reign in her initial anger enough to try and convince him otherwise. However, Saguaro was stubborn and after that tried to leave with Viper and Coyote. Although Coyote had similar desires that his father had, Viper really had started becoming a very good fighter, especially for his age. Burn attacks and deals a deadly blow to Saguaro, and Coyote runs away with Viper. After that incident, they don't hear from Burn again. Over the years that they lived alone, carving a life for themselves, Coyote was frequently out and about in an attempt of getting himself a job and make their living conditions better. Viper, however, was happy no matter what and just enjoyed being around his brother. He continued to enjoy the life they had out in the desert, though the day finally arrived when their paths intersected with Crust. Poisoned Mind onward Upon killing Viper's brother Coyote, Crust took the younger sibling in and began teaching him ways to fight dirty and always win. He honed his skill in using venom in his fire until he was unable to breathe normal flames. To be continued After death To be continued Abilities His main weapon is his deadly fire, which unlike the rest of his tribe is combined with the venom made in his barb. The chemical makeup of the venom causes the fire to be green rather than red or yellow, though the potency of the poisonous mixture is not lost when it combusts. However, whenever he uses his venom breath, the amount in his tail is temporarily decreased, and a direct hit from his barb wont kill if he had breathed enough within the last while. His claws are longer and sharper than a normal dragon's due to his frequent sharpening of them, causing them to be efficient in inflicting many harsh wounds. History Full page: Wings of Fire: Poisoned mind At age one, his father was killed by his mother, Burn, for changing sides of the war. Coyote and Viper were left abandoned, and for two years they lived alone, though they did fare well. Coyote was killed, and the smaller dragon was taken by Crust. Three years of training later, he was sent to join other dragons in a temporary alliance between Burn and Blaze and assassinate Blister. After being teamed up with a young Chill, they discovered a secret tunnel into the Summer Palace. Using that, they made it into the library where they could steal secret plans that the SeaWings had. However, when they did so, they were both captured. Chill betrayed the society, and it was completely dissolved. However, Viper kept his secrets and his anonymity, but with it he lost his mind. His powers went out of control, yet he didn't care about them any more. He escaped and lived out most of his life in the wilderness, killing any that came close to him. He began to grow a reputation for a mass murderer, and any dragon that came across him either fled or was killed. At age twenty five, he was caught by the Nightwings for attempting to assassinate the queen Star (NightWing). He was executed for his crimes after escaping and attempting to murder several Nightwings including Artemis, Raven, and Shadow Shift. After this, because of his blatant insanity and his need for revenge, his soul -in the form of a SpecterWings,- remained in the tunnels to torment Artemis and Eclipse. As of Aftermath of an Execution, he and Artemis had their first unofficial date that went disastrous. However, the year following that their daughter Belladonna was created in a test tube and the two received the news. Family Despite his attitude and reputation, Viper actually has quite an extensive family *Coyote(deceased): his brother and only companion *Saguaro(deceased): His father *Burn(deceased): His mother, she killed his father when he abandoned her and left for Blaze's side of the war in the prologue, after that incident she never saw her sons again *Blister(deceased) and Blaze: His two aunts, Blister was the one who had tortured him out of his mind. He has never met Blaze. *Smolder: His uncle, Viper has never met him, however he got his sarcastic nature from him *Oasis(deceased): His grandmother *Artemis: Unofficially married in some way, the father of her only dragonet Belladonna *Belladonna: His daughter, born from DNA taken from his corpse and Artemis and the forerunner of the project. *Eclipse and Solstice: Step-siblings, both dragons had witnessed his death *Faint: Although she is his half-sister, he barely knows her at all. *Doomherald and Quicksand: Although they were born after his death, he has tried to get to know his cousins as best as he could. That has inevitably led to quite a few frights. His favorite of the two is Quicksand. Gallery Viper.png Vipermis.jpg Viper Category:Males Category:Deceased Characters Category:Content (Luckybird7765) Category:Status (Royalty) Category:Characters